Currently known vehicle trunk decklids are opened and closed manually. This manual operation is often inconvenient, particularly when attempting to load a trunk, because the user requires at least one hand to unlock and open the decklid. If both of the user's hands are occupied, this requires the user to set down the items being held before opening the decklid. In inclement weather, the time required to manually open and close the decklid creates further inconvenience. Further, some decklids may be too heavy for a user to operate comfortably. Thus, the user may require assistance to open and close the decklid.
Further, there is currently no way for a user to control how far the decklid is raised or lowered, making it impossible for the decklid to be positioned anywhere other than a fully open or fully closed position. As a result, if the decklid is opened in the rain, there is no way to keep the decklid at a partially open position to shield the trunk contents from water.
There is a desire for a system that can provide powered assistance or full operation in opening and closing a vehicle trunk decklid.
There is also a desire for a system that allows greater control over the decklid position.